Pierrot
by CathHartfiel
Summary: Hinata dejó de sonreír cuando su primo murió. Ahora está casada con Gaara, un bondadoso marido y rey, pero ella tan sólo puede pensar en aquel misterioso hombre de ojos oscuros. ¿Quién será el hombre que la hará reír?¿Su marido?¿O un simple pierrot? SasuHina Capítulo final. ¡Disfruten! :D
1. Baile

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tan sólo el argumento de éste fic.**

 **¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo! :D**

Pierrot

1\. Baile:

Estaba apoyada en la ventana de su torre, observando como el pueblo hacía los preparativos para la celebración. Quería alegrarse por eso, sentir la emoción de lo que aquello significaba. Después de años, las puertas del palacio se abrirían y todo el mundo, fueran plebeyos como nobles, podrían bailar juntos, reír y disfrutar de una velada agradable. Eso era todo un avance para su reino, incluso ella lo sabía. Pero aún así, no se sentía con la emoción de participar.

Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, apoyándola sobre sus brazos y suspiró. Observó como el sol estaba bajando con lentitud sobre el cielo, dejando claro que pronto los trabajadores dejarían sus herramientas y volverían a casa. Eso quería decir que su marido también. Escuchó como unos pasos se juntaban en la puerta de la habitación, unas inseguras voces susurraban y con manos temblorosa pican a la madera. Ella sonrió con tristeza. _¿En que momento me volví alguien de temer?_ Pensó apenada y se levantó de la silla. Antes de que pudieran picar con más fuerza, ella abrió la puerta. Dos mujeres jóvenes, con el cabello atado en un apretado moño se sobresaltaron al verla y bajaron la cabeza, antes de arrodillarse en postura de sumisión...

\- Majestad, el rey desea verla en la sala del trono...- titubeo la más joven. Era una chica de facciones suaves, ojos grandes marrón y siempre acompañada de un particular cerdito.

\- Si, ahora iré. - sonrió con calidez y salió de la habitación, mientras escuchaba como las mujeres susurraban algo a sus espaldas.

En otro momento, quizás le hubiera ofendido o avergonzado. Pero a esas alturas, los susurros era lo más amable que había recibido de esa gente.

Había llegado al reino de la Arena hacía tres años. Su padre Hiashi Hyuga había decidido casarla con el príncipe del reino de la arena: Sobaku no Gaara. Un hombre con aspecto triste, pero cuando sonreía tenía una expresión feliz y calmada. Ella adoraba a su marido, siempre había sido tierno con ella y no le presionaba con la idea de quedarse embarazada. Los dos iban a un tiempo diferente al de los demás, y por eso le adoraba.

Arrastro los pies por el suelo, dejando que solo se escuchara el susurro del pesado traje que lucía. A pesar que nunca le había gustado vestir con prendas muy ostentosas, tenia que aceptar que Ino, la modista real, tenía un gusto exquisito para la moda. El vestido era de color crema pálido, largo con una cola que arrastraba el suelo, de mangas cortas y cuello de pico, con un adorno de lazo azul justo en el comienzo del escote. La falda caía abombada sobre el suelo y pequeños flecos lilas lo decoraban. En contra de la opinión pública, siempre dejaba suelto su cabello azul y tan sólo lo adoraba con una discreta corona. Era reina, pero también una mujer y una persona. No tenía que ir demostrando nadie a nadie, por eso prefería lucir cosas sencillas, no como las demás reinas que conocía. En el reino de la hoja, Sakura Haruno, siempre vestía con grandes y vaporosos vestidos color rosa y verde. Algo que para su gusto, era demasiado llamativo. Pero aún así adoraba a la joven.

\- Querida..- saludó Gaara al verla entrar al salón. Ella le dedico una sonrisa tímida con una reverencia de cabeza.- He recibido noticias de la hoja, al parecer Sakura y Sasuke podrán venir.- dedico una sonrisa a su esposa, que al escuchar eso su rostro se iluminó hasta el rincón más pequeño.

\- ¿De verdad?- corrió a su lado, y sujetó la carta arrugada y sucia.- ¡Es verdad!- gimió llena de felicidad.

\- Me alegra que sonrías...- susurró él, mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.- Añoraba tu sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Hinata, se encogiera en su pecho. Por un momento, lamentó que su tristeza hubiera ocupado un rincón en el cerebro de su marido. Levantó la cara y sonrió, luego se puso de puntillas y le dio un cálido beso. No podía seguir de luto eternamente, pero el dolor era algo difícil de arrancar del alma, y más cuando se perdía a alguien, que era como parte de ti. Hacía medio año, en una guerra entre la roca y la arena, su querido primo Neji, perdió la vida. Según los soldados, no sufrió y fue una muerte honrada. Pero por muchas medallas que pudiera tener en su chaqueta, seguiría siendo un cadáver frío, y jamás le volvería a consolar.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se prometió volver a sonreír. Aunque sabía que eso, sería la promesa más difícil que debía cumplir.

Aunque las ventanas de su habitación estaban cerradas, oía como la gente reía con alegría y como la música, comenzaba a inundar cada rincón del palacio. Una leve emoción le comenzaba a subir por las piernas y se agrupaban en su corazón. No había sentido esa emoción desde hacía tiempo. Inquieta se removió en la silla, mientras que con paciencia Ino trabajaba en el recogido. Al terminar, se levantó y observó su imagen en el espejo. El vestido era precioso; sin mangas se ajustaba a su pecho y caía ligero sobre el suelo. De color azul claro y con un discreto lazo debajo de los pechos, haciendo que éstos resaltaran aún más. Ese detalle hizo que se le poblara las mejillas de un rojo fuerte, haciendo que un maquillaje oportuno fuera innecesario. El recogido era un simple moño, con varios mechones sueltos y dos largas trenzas pasando alrededor de moño. La mujer del espejo parecía otra.

\- Es que soy un hacha. - celebro Ino cuando miraba con adoración su creación.- Ahora majestad, oculte su rostro y sonría para los invitados. - le guiñó el ojo y le ofreció una máscara venesiana.

Bajó por las escaleras del servicio, ya que si bajaba por la principal, daría a entender que venía de los aposentos reales, y ahí su identidad sería reflejada. Al llegar al pasillo del servicio, unos cuantos la miraron sorprendidos, pero no olvidaron su posición y se arrodillaron esperando a que ella pasara. Todos parecían muy incómodos, y ninguno vestía trajes de fiesta. _Es una fiesta para todos. Ellos también deberían asistir, para algo hemos contratado a otro servicio._ Pensó para ella mientras detenía su paso y se giraba para contemplar a su servidumbre. Se agachó junto a una niña de cabellos marrones y coletas,le ofreció la mano y sonrió.

\- ¿Vamos a divertirnos?

Ellos se quedaron observando la sonrisa de su reina embelesados. Hacía tiempo que nadie la veía brillar como esa noche, y precisamente por eso aceptaron la oferta.

En un corro de varias personas fueron saliendo de los pasillos y mezclándose entre la multitud. En poco tiempo, no supo diferenciar a nadie y nadie la identificó.

Estuvo un rato caminando entre su gente, hasta salir a las calles. Todo estaba iluminado por largas y grandes antorchas, las casas estaban adornadas con flores rosas, mientras que el suelo parecía más limpio de lo usual. En cada esquina había una mesa con comida y bebida, mientras varios camareros se movían con soltura entre la aglomeración. Esperó a que uno de los camareros le sirviera una copa, antes de volver a perderse entre la multitud. Ya llevaba un rato absorta disfrutando de la música y sentada en una fuente, cuando un aroma extraño le llamó la atención. Olía a pintura, con mezcla de alcohol. El olor le quemaba la punta de la nariz. Disgustada buscó el origen de semejante aroma, y al descubrirlo sintió algo que jamás pensó sentir...

Un joven de cabellos oscuros, piel clara se apoyaba con aspecto distraído sobre una columna de luz. Ella se acercó hasta poder encararlo. El joven no se inmutó y ella no pudo reconocerle. Vestía un sencillo traje negro, con mangas con volantes, una americana larga y unos mocasines negros. Su cabello negro atado en una mínima coleta con una cinta roja y una máscara que le cubría sólo la mitad de la cara. Jadeó cando dos ojos negros la miraron...

\- Se supone... que hay que ocultar el rostro. - habló con voz ahogada

\- No temo que me descubran, majestad.- contestó éste mientras hacía una reverencia, colocándose una mano en el pecho y la otra atrás, inclinó la cintura.

\- ¿Cómo... sabéis quien soy?- exigió saber, aunque la nota de autoridad jamás llegó a salir de sus labios.

\- Reconozco la tristeza en sus ojos, mi señora.- siseo.

La música se detuvo por unos minutos, dando paso a un extraño bals. El joven le ofreció la mano y los dos comenzaron a bailar. Entró en el círculo de personas, rodeada de gente, pero sus ojos tan sólo podían verlo a él, a cada paso que daba, cada movimiento de sus pies y como una sonrisa cómica toma formaba en su rostro. Después de que una de las damas de su lado, hubieran pisado al joven y éste con expresión pacífica le quitara importancia, no pudo contener más y explotó a reír. Fuera por la música o porque la gente estaba demasiado concentrada en los pasos, nadie reparó como la joven reina reía por primera vez...

\- Así es mi reina, ría...- murmuró el joven pasando a su lado y susurrando al oído.- sólo para mi.

Sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, mientras que se iba separando de ella como era pedido en el baile. Ella tan sólo se quedó helada sobre el sitio, observando como aquel miterioso hombre se alejaba y le dejaba ese amargo aroma en la nariz y su aterciopelada voz en los oídos...


	2. Pierrot

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Gracias por los comentarios :D Espero que os guste el segundo cap.

2\. Pierrot:

Desde su usual observaba como la gente del pueblo retiraba los restos de la noche anterior. En su rostro pálido aún quedaban señales del rubor y la alegría de aquella noche. Sabía que no había sido a causa del baile, y tampoco del sabroso convit que habían hecho después, más bien, su alegría venía de aquellos ojos negros que le habían desvelado totalmente. Sentá una agradable presión en el pecho y tenía grabada en su piel el tacto de aquel joven. No sabía su nombre, tampoco como encontrarlo y mucho a su pesar, sabía que no podía pedirle a su fiel esposo que lo buscara por ella. Una reina debía ser fiel a su amor leal a su marido, aunque éste amor nunca hubiera aparecido.

Un golpe de nudillos le apartó de sus cavilaciones, poco a poco la puerta se abrió y los ojos cansados de su marido le miraron. Ella le dedico una tímida sonrisa y se acercó a él, éste le cogió la mano con dulzura y en silencio fueron atravesando los pasillos del palacio.

Aquel día como todos los domingos, el pueblo estaba invitado a entrar al palacio y a contarle sus penas a las eminencias. Tenían 10 minutos cada uno para explicar las cosas que ocurrían en sus tierras o las injusticias que cometían los soldados. Típicas cosas, que ella terminaba por resolver. Gaara, su fiel esposo, a pesar de ser un hombre bondadoso, tenía poca paciencia para las exigencias, y menos de gente con una posición social muy inferior a la suya.

\- Querido, ésta vez... intenta mostrate más amable. ¿De acuerdo?- le pidió ella con voz suave, observando como la larga lista de personas se iba amontonando en su sala.

\- Lo intentaré, querida. - prometió solemne.

Entre la multitud, se distinguían diferentes aromas y cada uno de ellos, ofrecía una clara pista de dónde eran sus portadores. Olor a flores, a tierra, a animales y un olor amargo y que le quemaba la nariz. Buscó ese aroma familiar y al final de la fila encontró cuatro personas de cabello oscuro y piel pálida. El corazón le saltó en el pecho y sintió como las mejillas se le llenaban de sangre. Bajó la cabeza azorada e incómoda, deseando que aquellas personas no hayan detectado su súbito interés.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando una mano cálida le apretó la muñeca ella alzó la vista para posarse con los ojos más oscuros que había visto en su vida. El corazón el dio un vuelco en el pecho y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, cuando delante de ella estaba aquel misterioso joven...

\- Altezas...- se inclinó el hombre más adulto. Tenía el cabello por debajo de las orejas, liso y una expresión severa.

\- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?- preguntó el rey observando que iba con toda la familia.

\- Tengo una súplica para usted, alteza.- el hombre se arrodillo y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos- Acoja a mi familia entre sus sirvientes.

Aquella petición era diferente a todas las de antes. Siempre eran acerca de permitirles más tierras, otorgarles algún permiso especial o simplemente quejarse. Por eso, Gaara miró sorprendido a la familia y luego a su esposa pidiendo algo de ayuda. Ella a su vez miraba la escena totalmente desconcertada. ¿Quién eres? Quiso preguntar en voz alta, pero sabía que eso no era propio en ese momento, y más, cuando el quien hablaba era el cabeza de familia y no el que parecía más joven.

\- ¿Acoger a su familia?- habló ella aceptando la petición de su esposo.- ¿En qué sentido? ¿Qué nos puede ofrecer ellos a nosotros?- su voz sonaba firme, de reina poderosa.

\- Mi esposa podría ser vuestra dama de compañía - se atrevió a decir el hombre- es amable, respetuosa y en sus tiempos mozos estuvo trabajando como dama en la casa de unos nobles...- tragó saliva- mi hijo mayor...- empujo con suavidad a un chico no mucho más mayor que el joven, de cabellos largos y negros, ojos alargados y pequeños y unas marcas de expresión debajo de los ojos.- él podría serviros en la guardia real, tiene habilidad con la espada...- miró al más joven y pareció buscar algo bueno de él- el pequeño... ¿curioso?- se preguntó a si mismo.

Esa reunión con la familia Uchiha, como se hacían llamar, tardó más de los 10 minutos de rigor, por lo que los consejeros reales se acercaron preocupados y desearon saber que ocurría. El rey con voz casi ahogada, les comentó lo que sucedía y éstos observaron a la familia con curiosidad. Hablaron durante unos minutos entre ellos y asintieron, luego le susurraron algo al rey que Hinata no pudo oír y pocos después se los llevaron al interior del palacio.

El resto del día pasó sin especial problemas, pero más de una vez vio a la esposa del Uchiha caminar por los pasillos, con toallas y sábanas ayudando a las demás criadas. A los dos jóvenes no los vio en ningún momento y en cierto modo sentía curiosidad en que labor les habían puesto.

Estaba paseando por los jardines cuando unas risas le llamaron la atención. Caminó un largo rato hasta llegar a una zona plana, dónde un corro de niños estaban observando algo muertos de la risa. Se acercó y el ruido de la grava a sus pies les alertó a éstos, giraron la cara para verla y sonrieron invitándola a unirse. Los niños eran los hijos de la servidumbre, tenían derecho a jugar por los jardines mientras sus padres trabajaban, por lo que no le sorprendió verlos por ahí. Buscó con la mirada aquello que les daba tanta risa, y ahí entre los árboles lo vio...

\- Su alteza real...- saludó un pierrot, haciendo una reverencia encima de una pelota- espero que no sea impertinente decirle que está radiante esta mañana.- mientras decía eso hacía círculos con la pelota y se tambaleaba tanto y cayó al suelo, haciendo que sonara algo parecido a un pedo. Todos los niños estallaron a reír, incluso ella- Así es, alteza.. ría.- susurró el pierrot.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho y entre tanta pintura, distinguió los dos ojos negros de aquel joven. Una inesperada lluvia cayó sobre ellos, haciendo que los niños corrieran para ocultarse en el interior del palacio, pero ella y el pierrot se quedaron bajo el agua. Ninguno decía nada, pero ella fue la primera en que rompió la quietud. Se acercó y metió la mano en un bolsillo del abrigo y sacó un pañuelo. Le limpió la cara, dónde la pintura mojada fue dejando ver una piel blanca y algo sonrosada por la presión ejercida por el pañuelo. Pocos minutos después, vio el rostro de aquel joven...

\- ¿Como os llamáis?- ésa vez la exigencia pesaba en su voz. Necesitaba saber quien era aquel sujeto que necesitaba su risa tanto como ella.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, mi señora- inclinó la cabeza y el cuerpo.- Un simple pierrot.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera agregar más, la voz de una de las criadas corriendo alertó a los dos y entre los árboles Sasuke se ocultó, dejando sola y con el corazón alterado a la reina. La criada, le ocultó bajo una sombrilla y la llevó al interior del palacio. Una mujer de cabellos largos oscuros, piel pálida y ojos maternales la esperaba en sus aposentos. La reconoció como la madre de Sasuke. Tenían esa misma expresión misteriosa. No supo porque, pero cuando la mujer le sujetó la mano con ternura explotó a llorar y supo que en todo ese largo castillo tan sólo habría un hombre que la haría reír...


	3. Roces

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Gracias por los comentarios y los me gusta y los follows. ¡Seguirme diciendo cositas así! Me encanta saber que os encanta :D

3\. Roces:

La sala del comedor estaba repleta de personas. La mayoría sonriendo, mientras se llevaban cantidades morbosas de comida y vino a la boca, otras tantas reían a decibelios groseros y el resto observaba con cierto desinterés como ocurría los acontecimientos. La reina, sentada con la espalda estirada y el rostro sereno tan sólo observaba a los comensales, dedicando alguna cortes sonrisa mientras esperaba impaciente a ese momento...

Uno de los criados, vestido con ropa negra y botones dorados entró a la sala, dio palmas y acto seguido una horda de criados salieron de diferentes puertas y comenzaron a recoger los platos y fuentes vacías de comida. Al salir éstos entraban otros con platos más pequeños y otros con fuentes llenas de frutas y dulces de aspecto hipercalórico. Cuando nuevamente todos estaban interesados en la comida y las conversaciones escaseaban, la puerta principal se abrió y como una ráfaga de viento entró una persona subida a una enorme pelota de color amarilla y roja. Éste tenía el rostro pintado de blanco, una enorme sonrisa de color roja, una lágrima blanca caía por su ojo izquierdo y éstos pintados de negro simulando una mirada algo inquietante. Todos dejaron de comer para prestarle atención al Pierrot, que con torpes pero muy claros movimientos comenzaba a hacer malabares sobre la pelota.

La primera actuación fue bastante patética, pero todos reían con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Incluso el rey había dejado caer alguna carcajada, pero a su lado la reina tan sólo le observaba con cierta curiosidad ¿Qué me vas a demostrar hoy? Pensó para sus adentros mirando al payaso, que captando su actitud y leyendo su pensamiento comenzó a hacer un chiste secreto sólo para ella. Ninguno de los comensales se reía, pero la reina no pudo contener la risa y explotó. No fue una risa estruendosa, pero tampoco lo suficiente fuerte para que los invitados la oyeran. El único que se percató fue su marido, que observaba la escena con el pecho lleno de felicidad. Ese bufón le había devuelto la alegría a su esposa.

\- Me alegra que sonrías, querida. - dijo mientras le sujetaba la mano debajo de la mesa y se la estrechaba. El corazón de Hinata se encogió en el pecho y bajo la mirada avergonzada.- No, sonreír... por favor. - suplicó levantándole la barbilla con dulzura y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Esas simples palabras hacían que dentro de su cuerpo comenzara una dura y fría batalla: Su felicidad, contra su lealtad. ¿Cuál de las dos pesaba más? La lealtad era importante para ella, puesto que su marido le había sacado del País de Konoha, dónde había estado en guerra, asustada y bajo el dominio de su inquisitivo padre. Al llegar él al país, las guerras acabaron y por su ayuda le ofrecieron su mano. No se pudo negar, aunque tampoco le iba a esperar nada mejor que en su tierra natal. Ese pensamiento le arrebató el sueño durante muchos días, pero los labios cálidos de Gaara, su voz, sus caricias y el amor que le procesaba, hacían que aquellos pensamientos fueran sutilmente apartados y transformados en una felicidad casi extraña. Así había vivido, hasta que su primo murió y la tristeza volvió a ella... y entonces apareció aquel hombre, subido en esa pelota, iluminando la habitación y haciendo que las lágrimas se convirtieran en risas, los momentos encerradas en la torre, cambiadas por largos paseos por el jardín...

\- Sonreír así, mi señora.- escuchó la voz de Sasuke dentro de su cabeza, mientras veía como sus labios se movían en una discreta sonrisa.

La mayoría de invitados estaban recostados sobre las mesas, con las manos ocupadas por cerveza y la boca y ropa llena de comida. No era una imagen que el rey quisiera mostrar al pueblo, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar. Las fiestas de nobles de diferentes cunas siempre eran así. Por suerte, al poseer un puesto superior siempre podía retirarse antes de que ese espectáculo fuera más, pero ese día se había quedado simplemente para alargar más la sonrisa de su esposa. Sonrió y decidió que el deber era más importante que el placer, por lo menos ese día. Le sujetó del codo y susurró algo, luego dándole un cauto beso en la mejilla abandonó la sala. Dos guardias le acompañaron y ella se quedó sola, rodeada de borrachos pero no le importaba. Entre toda esa gente, se encontraba su querido Pierrot, haciendo burla de los que dormían o simplemente rodando con la criados comenzaron a recoger los platos, y por último llamaron a los soldados para que fueran llevando a los invitados a sus respectivos aposentos. Al final de la velada, tan sólo quedaba ella y el pierrot...

\- Debería practicar más con la pelota...- sugirió mientras observaba como él se acercaba subido en su pelota, estiraba la mano y se la sujetaba para darle un tierno beso en el dorso.

\- Lo haré si vos me miráis... mi señora.

Era una promesa que se habían estado haciendo durante días. Las fiestas siempre terminaban con su marido en su aposentos y ella, contemplando como su bufón le hacía sonreír.

Nunca era muy temprano para visitar los jardines, y tampoco lo suficiente tarde para abandonarlos. Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, observaba como Sasuke sacaba una flor de entre sus dedos, luego como ésta se multiplicaba por tres y por último la transformaba en una corona, que con delicadeza colocaba sobre su cabeza. Esa proximidad entre ellos, era ardiente. A pesar de que sus pieles nunca se tocaban, entre las telas de la ropa o a través del cabello, podían sentir como si algo tirara de ellos...Muchas veces Hinata imaginaba que sus corazones estaban unidos por un hilo, cuanto más lejos estaban menos se notaba, pero cuanto más te acercabas el hilo se iba tensando y tirando de él. Era una metáfora extraña, pero ó sujetándose la barriga cuando Sasuke se cayó de la pelota y entró directo al estanque del jardín. No pudo contener las carcajadas, pero en su presencia no le importaba parecer ordinaria. Él le hacía reír, y ese era su trabajo. Se levantó aún entre lágrimas y se aproximo al estanque, le tendió la mano y espero a que se la sujetara. Sasuke se quedó observando la figura femenina de la reina. Ese día su habitual vestido ostentoso de reina, había sido sustituido por un sencillo vestido de manga corta abultada, con escote de pico y la tela suave cayendo al suelo. Movido por un impulso totalmente descortés, le sujetó de la mano y tiro de ella, haciendo que el cuerpo femenino de Hinata cayera sobre su pecho y entraran al agua.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el momento, cuando los dos uno sobre el otro se miraban, empapados y con los labios peligrosamente cerca...

\- Mi reina... - jadeó éste al darse cuenta, que ese acto podría costarle la cabeza.

\- Hinata...- le cortó ella, sin apartar la vista de esos dos pozos negros. El rostro desconcertado habló por él, por lo que sin decir nada más se aproximó a él y le beso.

A ella ese beso le podría costar más que la cabeza, pero no le importó. Los brazos de Sasuke se cerraron en su fina cintura, atrayendola más a el. Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, mientras sus lenguas investigaban cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del otro. Sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más y el agua, tan sólo provocaba que la exitasion subiera aún má de los dos sabía donde podía llevarles eso, pero desde el primer momento que sus ojos se cruzaron supieron que estaban a destinados a ser algo más que un simple pierrot y una reina... pero ¿el destino realmente los quería juntos?


	4. Celos

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado en subir, pero he estado ocupada estos días. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews y los me gustas y los follows! ¡Me encanta saber que os encanta! Una cosa, del primer capítulo cambié una cosa que me equivoqué, gracias por comentármelo :). Si más os dejo con el capítulo.

4\. Celos:

Desde aquel día en el estanque todo fue diferente para ellos. Ya no les bastaban con las inocentes miradas y los casi deseadas caricias. El jardín se les hacía pequeño y las noches eternas. Tener que despedirse entre los pasillos cada tarde era casi una tortura y fingir que no le molestaban cuando otros provocaban alguna sonrisa. Se tenían, pero sin llegar a tenerse realmente... A ambos la tentación les podía más que la razón, aunque siempre que iban a cometer una locura, el cuerpo se les tensaba y pensaban lo que significaría para el otro. Si les pillaban Sasuke perdería su cabeza y a Hinata la desterrarán y la humillarían antes de cortarle la cabeza. Ese pequeño juego les podía costar la vida... pero aún así cada tarde, después del almuerzo, cuando el rey se concentraba en temas de estados, visitaban en secreto el jardín, para acariciarse y besarse como si al día siguiente no hubiera un mañana.

\- Esto ya no me basta...- le susurra él a su oído- necesito más...- como si le doliera se apartó de ella, deseando que su abultado pene no sobresaliera de sus pantalones negros.

\- Ni a mi...- siseó la reina con la respiración agitada y con los lazos del vestidos medio desecho.

\- Quiero más...- le miró con ojos oscuros- pero...

\- ...no puedes darle órdenes a tu reina.

Esa conversación se había repetido durante días, e incluso durante meses. Sus encuentros furtivos cada vez eran más apasionados, y guardar la distancia ya era casi un problema. Para su suerte y desgracia, el reino se estaba enfrentando a un momento difícil. Los demás reinos querían entrar en guerra con los invasores, pero eso suponía muchas muertes, gastos para el reino y sobre todo, largos años de ausencia. En cierto modo eso mantenía ocupado a Gaara, haciendo que no notara la diferencia de su mujer, sobre todo, en ver como su rostro usualmente pálido ahora lucía rojo, sus labios carnosos algo hinchados y su porte distante más relajado. El pobre hombre tan sólo tenía la cabeza en la estabilidad de su pueblo y ella, teniendo sueños húmedos con un simple bufón... en cierto modo aquello le favorecía, pero si su esposo se marchaba ella tendría que coger las riendas del reino y eso supondría poner una barrera mucho más ancha y larga entre Sasuke y ella, por lo que lo viera por dónde lo viera nada podía salir bien.

Los días seguían pasando y la amenaza de guerra cada vez se respiraba más en el ambiente. Los encuentros furtivos con Sasuke habían finalizado absolutamente, Hinata había comenzado a tomar lecciones para llevar el reino, por lo que pasaba más tiempo con su marido y en cierto modo, comenzaba a recordar porque había pasado por todo eso. Durante el año de luto, él había estado con ella, secando sus lágrimas, abrazándola y prestándole el apoyo que ella no le estaba dando en esos momentos de dolor. Su reino, su hijo -como lo solía llamar él- se estaba derrumbando y ella tan sólo había tenido ojos para aquel moreno desconocido. Había olvidado su trabajo como reina, como esposa y como mujer ¿Qué le había hecho?

\- No podemos vernos más...- dijo una tarde. Vestía con un vestido sin mangas, de color negro y volantes. El corsé le apretaba los pechos haciendo que sobresalieran un poco, la falda larga arrastraba las motas de polvo y su cabello normalmente suelto apretado en un moño.

\- Lo entiendo...- susurró el moreno mirando al suelo.

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron. Los días siguientes tan sólo se veían entre los pasillos, pero realmente ni lo hacía. Sabían que el otro estaba por el aroma, por el sonido de sus zapatos pisar por el suelo... o simplemente porque ya habían llegado a una conexión tan directa que no hacía falta los sentidos para saber dónde estaba el otro. A medida que iban pasando los días, los terrenos del castillo se iban llenando de soldados, las criadas pasaban mucho tiempo en la cocina y las fiestas, banquetes y celebraciones se repetían cada noche. Eso hacía que prácticamente cada día los amantes se vieran, pero teniendo que apartar la mirada para no sentirse atraídos, para no verse expuestos...

Todo aquello resultaba duro, pero comenzó a empeorar cuando días antes de que los soldados partieran, en el último gran banquete...

\- Deberían darnos pronto un heredero, altezas. - comentó uno de los consejeros que todavía no estaba borracho.

\- ¿Ahora?- le miró el rey algo confuso mientras sujetaba con dulzura la mano de su esposa.- Dudo que sea el mejor momento para pensar en crear una familia.

\- Usted se irá a la guerra, mi señor...- meditó el viejo- y si no volvéis... ¿Quién reinará?

A pesar de que el alcohol se había terminado y la mayoría de personas estaban borrachos, al abrir ese tema la sensación ebriedad se marchó por completo de la sala. Los ancianos se miraban entre ellos, los jóvenes reían a escondidas y la reina y el pierrot se miraron. Fue solo un segundo, pero bastó para que una de las criadas más cercanas a la reina se diera cuenta. Algo no estaba marchando bien, los reyes nunca habían consumado el matrimonio. Bien lo sabía ella. A esas alturas de matrimonio, si se daban cuenta de ese gran secreto de la realeza... el matrimonio quedaría nulo y la reina debería volver a Konoha y con eso, el reino de la arena se quedaría sin regente. Los que sabían ese secreto se quedaron callados, meditando aquel importante detalle. Gaara y Hinata se miraron con significado y Sasuke los miraba con el corazón encogido. El amante jamás había logrado meter la mano bajo las enaguas de la reina, aunque más de una vez ambos se habían quedado en paños menores, pero siempre terminaban alejándose, puesto que la virginidad de la reina le pertenecía al rey... y él tan sólo era un simple bufón, un cero a la izquierda comparado con Gaara. El rey, su rey, quien le había dado protección, abrigo y trabajo a su familia. ¿Cómo quería quitarle lo único que el rey apreciaba más que su vida?

Todos los soldados se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, tenían que pasar la última noche con sus familias, hacer cualquier cosa que debieran hacer y a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora subir a sus caballos con armaduras e ir a salvar la nación. El rey se dejó caer en su trono, después de una copiosa comida y pidió a su reina que le dejara solo. Ella como esposa obediente que se había vuelto, le dejó cumpliendo sus deseos y caminó por los jardines oscuros, silenciosos y frescos. No tenía ganas de ir a las habitaciones, sabía que significaba... y sobre todo lo que pasaría si no quedaba en cinta. Era algo complicado, puesto que ninguno antes había tenido sexo y no sabían si juntos funcionarían, y mucho menos si ella era fértil o no. Demasiadas dudas y preocupaciones invadieron su cabeza, por lo que no se enteró cuando unas manos se cruzaron sobre su cintura y la atrajeron a un cálido y fuerte cuerpo...

\- No... lo hagas...- pidió en un hilo de voz Sasuke, mientras sus brazos se cerraban al torno de la cintura pequeña de ella.- por favor...

\- No me pidas eso...- gimió sintiendo como lágrimas calientes caían de sus ojos- por favor...

\- Hinata...- suplicó.

Sus labios se rozaron una última vez, antes que la anciana Chiyo les interrumpiera. Su expresión no era de sorpresa, tampoco de desagrado, más bien expresaba una terrible pena que heló el corazón a los dos. No se dijeron nada cuando la anciana le sujetó la mano a la reina y le llevó a los aposentos...

La esponja mojada le quitaba los restos de sudor, mientras unas manos grandes y generosas le limpiaban el pelo con esmero. Una vez su madre le había comentado que en la noche de bodas, las criadas se esmeraban para dejar a la reina tan apetecible que cualquier hombre caería tan sólo al verla. A pesar que en cierto modo eso le hacía sentir importante, tenía la sensación que la estaban llevando a la soga... Iba a pasar una noche sexual con su marido, algo que debía haber hecho hacía años, pero... era difícil cuando su corazón estaba muy lejos de ahí... Si ella se sentía mal, ¿cómo se debía sentir él?

Un camisón de tela suave le cayó hasta la cintura, mientras sus cabellos lisos y secos caían a cada lado de su cuello. Tenía los labios ligeramente pintados y las mejillas rojas por el calor y los nervios. Cuando las criadas junto a Chiyo abandonaron la sala esperó con el corazón encogido en el pecho a que su marido entrara a la habitación.

Una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, al momento que una brisa gélida entró a la habitación las velas se apagaron y las puertas se abrieron... el aroma de la persona que entró a la habitación no era ni el de su marido ni el de su amante...


	5. Reina

¡Hello Hello! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por los me gusta, los follows y los reviews! Me encanta saber que os encanta :D

Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo ... ¡ya me decís!

5\. Reina:

Las ventanas de sus aposentos estaban abiertas de par en par, de vez en cuando gracias a la tormenta ésta se iluminaba. La lluvia era lo suficiente fuerte para que se pudiera oír más que su propia respiración, por lo que el sujeto se acercó a ella con pasos decididos, se puso a su lado y le susurró algo. En ese momento toda la piel se le erizo, sentía que un nudo se le formaba en el pecho y que todo el sufrimiento que había estado teniendo sobre sus hombros hubiera desaparecido. Un relámpago volvió a iluminar todo, el rostro de él se iluminó y en el no aparecía ni rastro de arrepentimiento. Hinata podía jurar, que tan sólo había orgullo. Uno que le hacía irrumpir en un castillo, colarse entre los pasillos y llegar a ella. ¿Quién se había creído que era? Una triste sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios y aguantó las lágrimas. Sólo alguien como él lo podría hacer. No había nadie más inútil y arriesgado que é intruso, le beso en la mejilla con dulzura y mucho sentimiento, antes de acercarse a la ventana y saltar. Ese mismo instante las puertas se volvieron a abrir, pero esa vez tan sólo era un acalorado rey que iba a poseer a su esposa...

La entrada del castillo estaba llena de jinetes, algunas mujeres con lágrimas en los ojos, otras con bebes en brazos y otras tanto, tan sólo escondidas detrás de los muros, observando como los amores de su vida se iban para no volver. Y ahí estaba su rey. Subido a un caballo negro, con armadura de color rojo sangre y la expresión más serena que nadie podría tener cuando cabalgaban a la muerte. En cierto modo, Hinata sabía que su marido iba a volver, al igual que todos los soldados que se iban a esa misión. Aunque ese dato, tan sólo lo sabía ella...

El rey habló con voz serena pero dura y fuerte, mientras le prometía a los familiares de su ejército que volvería, y lo harían con orgullo. Les juró que volvería y antes de partir, miró a su esposa. Se bajó del caballo y le dio un apasionado beso, mientras sus brazos se cerraban entorno de su cintura...

\- No... te dejaré salir de la cama cuando vuelva. -le besó en la frente después de susurrarle eso. La volvió a besar con pasión y subió a las monturas. Dio un grito y todo el mundo comenzó a cabalgar.

La horda de jinetes pasaban a su lado, pero al ser tan copiosa aún cuando volvía al palacio podía ver como otros esperaban a su turno. Entre ellos reconoció a la familia de Sasuke. Su madre lloraba abrazándo a Itachi, su primogénito. El padre le miraba con orgullo y durante sólo un segundo, supo que estaba rezando para que su hijo fuera un cobarde y decidiera quedarse.

Caminó con pasos largos y tranquilos hasta ponerse al lado de la familia Uchiha, todos lo miraron atónita, aunque tan sólo capturo el dolor de una mirada. Tembló y se abrazó el torso queriendo dar una figura altiva y segura. Sabía que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero se sentía en deuda con esa familia...

\- Volverá, se lo juro. - habló con voz de reina.- Mi esposo volverá con todos.- no miró a Sasuke, tan sólo habló dirigiéndose a los ojos de la compungida madre.

Sin más se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y entró a su palacio. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ella, las piernas le temblaron y cayó al suelo llorando como si le hubieran acabado de decir que alguien había muerto. Los criados asustados corrieron para ver que le ocurría a su reina. Asumió que todos pensarían que estaba triste por la marcha de su marido. Pero la verdad, era que lloraba por otra causa. La expresión de Sasuke le había helado hasta el más profundo rincón de su corazón...Su amor por aquel joven la ponía en riesgo, no sólo a ella sino a él mismo. Entendía ese sentimiento, puesto que TenTen, la buena amada de su primo, siempre ponía esa expresión cuando su marido salía al campo de batalla. Ponía esa mirada cuando se colaba entre los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga para poder unirse en un abrazo con él. El amor hacía que las personas cometieran locuras, locuras que en cualquier otro momento, otro siglo quizás, podrían considerarse valiosas... pero cuando la cabeza de cada uno podía estar clavada en un palo... esas locuras por amor, simplemente eran locuras.

Estaba sentada en el despacho real, ojeando cientos de documentos y de vez en cuando mirando por la ventana. Había pasado cuatro semanas desde la marcha de los soldados junto su marido, y aún no habían noticias de ellos. Comenzaba a pensar que todo lo que le había dicho él era una mentira... pero era él, jamás mentiría. Aunque ya lo hizo una vez...una voz malvada resonó en su cabeza. Tanto su parte cuerda como malvada lo sabía, pero siempre había confiado en él y si hacía algo así, sería por un buen motivo... y más si eso la podía poner en riesgo. Cerró las manos sobre un documento, dónde ponían los reinos que querían guerra...

\- La Arena se alió con La Hoja gracias a vuestro compromiso, alteza...- habló Jiraiya. Un viejo consejero y bastante amigo de su esposo.- así que no tema por su gente... pero La Roca y La lluvia...- se pasó la mano por su enorme y nariz meditabundo- su primo perdió la vida luchando con ellos...- le recordó- y el Rey va directo a La Lluvia... mi señora...-le mira- necesito que actúe...

Lo cierto era que ya sabía que hacer incluso antes de leer todos los documentos. Las palabras del intruso habían sido bastante claras... La Hoja pretendía tumbar la Arena, por eso necesitaba que todos los ejércitos estuvieran fuera, para tener la entrada libre. Y claro estaba, contaría con la ayuda de la reina para hacerlo. Se frotó las cienes y decidió tomarse el resto del día libre. Al ser la gobernanta no tenía que dar explicaciones de cuando se movía y por que, pero ese día le pidió al consejero que la dejaran sola. Necesitaba pensar, como salvar a la Arena, un lugar cálido y que la habían recibido como si hubiera nacido ahí. Simplemente no podía dejar que su propia familiar le jugara una mala pasada, y mucho menos si el maldito amor estaba por medio... ella tenía derecho a saber que estaba vivo, aunque... ¿y si todo estaba planeado?

Los jardines estaban en silencio, todo el servicio y sus hijos estaban de descanso, algo que había ordenado ella misma. Necesitaba que la gente llorara por su ejército, no quería darles esperanzas falsas, aunque bien sabía que volverían. Los de la Hoja eran retorcidos, bien lo sabía ella... cuando atacaran, pensaban fingir que todo estaba bien, y cuando el rey se sentara en su trono... Gimió y se calló al suelo llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía que los pulmones se encogían en su pecho, mientras el corazón le golpeteaba tan fuerte que le cortaba la poca respiración que tenía. Con la muerte de su primo había llorado, pero perder a una persona era una cosa...y perder a toda una familia era harina de otro costal. Lloró hasta que el viento se volvió frío y el sol se oculto. No levantó la cabeza hasta que unos brazos la rodearon desde la espalda. No hasta que sintió el perfume de Sasuke, su cálido pecho y su respiración en su oreja. Levantó la vista envuelta en lágrimas cuando sintió que le acariciaba las mejillas con una expresión infeliz...

\- No llores, alteza... no lloréis

Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, tenía tantos sentimientos en el pecho y tantas cosas que hacer que no podía sentir debilidad por aquel hombre. Pero cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, todo dejó de tener importancia. Sus labios exigían con fuerza que se apoderaran de ella, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y aquella enorme erección que sentía aún con las exageradas capas del vestido... todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, le estaba llamando y por muy reina que fuera, también era una mujer y jodidamente... enamorada.


	6. Amantes

¡Estoy viva! Si... ha pasado mucho tiempo, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi (risas). Se me jodió el portátil y comencé a trabajar... así que no tenía modo alguno y ganas de ponerme a escribir, así que... estaba out, pero... ¡ya estoy aquí! Espero volver a pillar otra vez el ritmo (Si el trabajo me lo permite) pero... intentaré que sea así.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y los me gusta y follows, son un gran apoyo para mi. :D

6\. Amantes:

Los pasillos estaban en silencio, las antorchas apagadas y tan sólo se oía el susurro del viento y el olor a lluvia avisaba de que pasarían una noche dura. Los dos amantes se cogían de la mano mientras atravesaban éstos en silencio, oyendo cada ruido que pudiera delatarlos o incluso algún olor que pudiera distraerlos de su meta final.

La habitación estaba oscura, cerrada y el polvo había llenado cada pequeño rincón de aquella estancia, las polillas y pequeños insectos habían anidado en las esquinas, haciendo que aquel lugar fuera aún más secreto de lo que era. La reina sabía que sus sirvientas la irían a buscar ahí, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba su habitación de llorar, que realmente dudaba que alguna de ellas se acordara de la existencia de ese sitio.

Observó en silencio como él sacaba las sábanas que cubrían los muebles y las colocaba sobre el suelo, cogiendo cojines y más mantas, haciendo una cama improvisada tan sólo para ellos y sus oscuros propósitos. Después de tenerla lista, se quitó los zapatos y subió en ella ofreciéndole la mano e invitándola a que cometiera uno de los mayores pecados de la historia: El adulterio. Una cosa era estar enamorada mentalmente de otro hombre, con miradas y algún fugaz beso, otra cosa era consumarlo… ¿estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?

Sasuke le miró con esos ojos profundos, aún con la mano tendida para ella y con aquel perfecto rincón para ellos… Sin pensarlo más extendió la mano y la aceptó.

Eran un revoltijo de abrazos, caricias y besos cuando el sol comenzaba a aparecer. No se había separado en toda la noche. Sus caricias, besos y movimientos habían estado seguidos de largas charlas y pequeños besos que daban paso a otra larga sesión de sexo. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta toda la habitación olía a sudor y a fluidos, la ventana estaba empañada y la cama deshecha por todo los costados. A lo lejos se oía como las sirvientas comenzaban el movimiento para preparar el desayuno y algunos soldados que se habían quedado empezaban a calentar. Era un día nuevo y el duelo había terminado… debía volver a ser una reina.

El ejército se acercaba. La tierra se movía bajo los pies, los cristales del palacio temblaban y se oía como la gente del pueblo aclamaba la victoria de la Arena. Hinata observaba la llegada de su marido y el ejército con cierto temor, aunque debía ocultarla y sonreír mostrando un alivio que realmente no sentía. Que su el rey y el ejército estuviera fuera era lo mejor que podía ocurrir, así podría preparar al castillo de lo que iba a pasar y también mentalizarse. Aún no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar ante lo que se le venía encima, pero tampoco podía quedarse quieta…

\- Querida… - habló la voz ronca y cansada de Gaara cuando ella se acercó. Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo y luego la beso con dulzura- te he echado tanto de menos.- sus palabras apuñalaron en el alma a Hinata, porque en cierto modo ella no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

\- Y yo… -mintió y se dejó abrazar y besar otra vez.

Desde la llegada del Rey las cosas volvieron a marchar con normalidad, aunque la guardia se mostraba algo inquieta. Habían marchado a la guerra, pero nadie les había esperado. Pasaron cuatro largas semanas esperando a que el enemigo se presentara, pero al no llegar decidieron marchar de nuevo a su reino, y aún así sentían que algo malo iba a pasar.

\- No deberíamos hacer como los Troyanos…- sugirió Hinata una noche después de un reunión con los consejeros.- Quizás La Lluvia y la Hoja tramen algo…- dejo caer mientras cepillaba su cabello en el tocador.

\- ¿Tramen algo?- Gaara la miró sin entender- Querida, tu pueblo jamás haría algo así… ¿O crees que…?

El silencio fue lo suficiente para alertar al rey, antes de que los dos se subieran a la cama y cerraran los ojos habían tomado una decisión. Hinata no sabía si era del todo correcta, porque meter a dos leones en una misma jaula quizás era algo muy peligroso…

La aldea se había vestido de festejo. Los adornos florales volvían a decorar las calles, pero a diferencia de las anteriores fiestas, entre la gente se sentía una cierta angustia. El anuncio de una posible emboscada les había quitado la alegría de las fiestas, nadie parecía emocionado en celebrar esos días, pero tampoco podían parar de hacer nada, puesto las demás aldeas podrían sospechar, y Hinata había dejado bastante claro a su rey, que eso no era una posibilidad. Ella tan solo observaba como los criados se esmeraban en convertir el palacio en un lugar mixto entre la Hoja y la Arena, para que cuando sus familiares llegaran no notaran nada raro…

\- ¿Está… segura de esto?- susurró una voz familiar a su lado.

\- No lo sé… pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?

El propietario de la voz le sujetó de la mano y le dio un cálido apretón. Cuando las criadas se acercaron él se marchó dejando a Hinata con un extraño vacío en el pecho. Desde que habían pasado la noche juntos, eso mismo se repitió una y otra vez, siempre cuando el Rey estaba ocupado, o demasiado cansado para reparar en sus ausencia. Aunque al principio se sentía mal, los brazos y besos de Sasuke le hacían olvidarse de todo, incluso de guardar su más profundo secreto…

\- Mi primo está vivo… - le confesó una vez después de hacer el amor.- Fingió su muerte para que la Arena no tuviera miedo de una represaría…- él no dijo nada, tan sólo le acarició la espalda desnuda y dejó que siguiera hablando- … hace un mes llegó aquí y… me avisó que vendrían a atacar, que yo… debería dejarles vía libre y así…poder volver a casa…

\- ¿Y quieres… volver?

Esa pregunta le había llenado el cerebro durante los días siguientes, pero a pesar de que había tomado una decisión no sabía si quería volver. No perdía más que a Gaara y a Sasuke si volvía, pero aún así… no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta.

Una noche antes de la llegada de los de la Hoja, estaban todos en la sala real. Nadie había reparado en el aspecto enfermizo de la reina, y ella misma no había notado que se sentía mal, hasta que al levantarse para marchar a sus habitaciones se desplomó en el suelo. Al levantarse rodeada de todos los consejeros, de su marido y amante preocupado tan sólo podía oír la palabra del médico…

\- Embarazada.

La reina estaba embarazada, pero ¿de quién?


	7. Mentiras

¡Hola! Aquí estoy como dije... ojalá esta buena racha siga. ¡Gracias por los me gusta y los follows! Espero que les guste el capítulo. :D

7\. Mentiras:

Acostada en la cama, con el estómago revuelto y la cabeza llena de dudas, dejó que la mano cálida de su marido le sujetara y le consolara. Sabía que él pensaba que su estado precario de salud se debía al embarazo y no a la culpa como bien sabía. Era consciente que en apenas en un par de horas su vida se había complicado hasta lo imposible. A decir verdad, su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás no era simple. La presencia de aquel misterioso Pierrot, la visita de su primo muerto… y ahora el nacimiento de su hijo. No del bebé del rey, si no de uno de sus sirvientes. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un sollozo. Gaara aún sujetándole la mano, se había quedado dormido. Su rostro era tranquilo, se dibujaba una fina sonrisa algo que no había logrado ver en muchos días. Dentro de pocos días los de Konoha llegarían y con ello muchos problemas. No solo para el reino, sino para su familia. Todavía Hinata no había decidido que hacer con el plan de su primo y mucho menos se lo había contado al soberano del país. Y ahora para colmo, tenía un bastardo en su vientre. ¿La vida podía ser más complicada?

Los establos del palacio estaban llenos de caballos, la mayoría eran de los de Konoha, mientras el resto eran de los propietarios de esas tierras. La Reina estaba oculta en éstos, con una capa negra y entre los caballos, esperando con paciencia que éstos se fueran y pudiera huir al encuentro con su primo. A pesar de que él también había llegado con todos los demás, era un secreto que estaba vivo, por lo que habían mandado a un sirviente a avisar a la reina para que se encontraran a mitad de la noche. Realmente nadie reparo que abandonaba la silla real para mezclarse con los invitados y salir del palacio. Se cubrió el pecho con la capa y hasta que no se vio sola con los animales no salió de su escondite.

Una figura oscura se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada. Supo por la postura de su cuerpo, como la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, que ese no era Neiji. Si no su amante: Sasuke. Reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando le vio acercarse a ella, sujetarle del codo y abrazarla con pose protectora. La estrechó en su pecho y en un leve susurro…

\- Te protegeré… no- cortó- Os protegeré.- La separó de su pecho y aún sujetándola del codo bajó hasta quedar su cara enfrente del vientre plano. Dibujó una sonrisa y le besó.

En ese momento Hinata pensó que aquella muestra de afecto, había sido lo más erótico y romántico de toda su vida. Impulsada por los nervios, el miedo y la sensación de vacío se lanzó a su brazos y le beso. Sus lenguas jugaron una larga danza, mientras sus manos se iban abriendo paso entre las capas de roba. Al quedar piel contra piel y sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas, supieron que tan sólo había una forma de terminar con lo que habían comenzado. Sasuke le abrió los muslos y la penetró hasta arrancarle un sordo gemido. Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo acompasado para poco a poco subir la velocidad y que sus sudores se mezclaran y sus gemidos se volvieran uno.

Exhaustos por la relación sexual, entre caballos, paja y olor a heces se miraron con una tierna sonrisa. Hinata contempló el rostro blanco, las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y aquellos ojos tan oscuros y profundos como si fuera la última vez que los viera. Le beso una y otra vez, antes de levantarse, vestirse y salir corriendo al encuentro con su primo.

Su primo le esperaba casi entrando en el bosque que separaba la frontera de la aldea. Caminó sin mucha prisa a su encuentro, y cuando lo encontró no supo si lanzarse a sus brazos o darle un golpe en el estómago. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que no sabía por qué se provocaban. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía cerrar un frente, para encargarse del otro. Y quizás el más importante, por lo menos lo que significaba para su vida, tanto como reina como mujer.

\- Prima…- habló Neiji con voz ahogada de la emoción. Éste se iba a acercar para abrazarla, pero ella dio un paso para atrás, dejando claro que ese encuentro no era deseado.- Sé que me odias…- comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, primo… sois muy agudo. – murmuró con acidez.- ¿Qué queréis de mí?-exigió con voz de monarca.

\- Todo… los Hyuga tenemos que mantenernos unidos, prima. –contesto y se acercaba a ella.

\- Yo ya no soy una Hyuga…- le recordó echando un paso para atrás.- Y nunca lo volveré a ser…

En ese momento Hinata comprendió que en el momento que había entrado en ese palacio, conocido a toda esa gente y comenzado una vida, su pasado como Hyuga había quedado atrás y se sorprendía que no lo añoraba. Había sido una tonta por haber obedecido parte del plan de su primo, alejar a su marido del palacio no había servido para nada, por lo menos para los de Konoha, pero para ella sí. Se llevó la mano con discreción a la barriga, junto las manos y levantó la cara con orgullo…

\- No voy a volver a Konoha. No os entregaré el reino de mi marido y no cooperaré en vuestra lucha.

Sin más dio un paso para atrás y se alejó con pasos decididos. En poco tiempo llegó al palacio. Se volvió a mezclar con la multitud y pronto llegó al lado de su marido, que con unas copas de más contemplaba a sus invitados sin realmente ver.

\- Mi vida… ¿Dónde estabais?- quiso saber el rey, sujetándole de la mano y dándole un educado beso.

\- Aclarando las ideas…- confeso con timidez fingida.- Creo que mis parientes pronto volverán a su hogar… ¿cierto, padre?- miró a su padre que contemplaba la escena con sorpresa.

Que ella volviera junto a su marido, significaba que no cooperaba con los de su aldea natal. Así habían quedado para comunicarse entre ellos sin utilizar las palabras. Su padre le miró con odio, pero los dos sabían que por mucho odio que tuvieran, no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, las armas de los invitados estaban guardadas y vigiladas, todo el palacio tenía vigilancia de sobra, aunque ella había podido liberarse, y los caballos estaban demasiados casados para huir en ese momento.

Esa noche, los invitados brindaron con vino y cerveza, pero la borrachera que se dieron no fue por honrar a sus anfitriones y tampoco la victoria, si no para poder tragar la humillación de volver a su aldea sin su precioso rehén voluntario.

Si ella volvía con ellos, podrían decir que la habían secuestrado y exigir muchas cosas, pero claro todo eso era si ella aceptaba y contaba los secretos de la aldea. Pero ya tenía mucho que esconder y demasiado que mentir, prefería mentir en algo que sólo le afectara a ella y a su posición y no a todo un reino…

Los invitados se marcharon a primera hora del día siguiente, Hinata contemplaba la marcha desde su habitual torre. Su nido de amor y quizás el lugar dónde más pecados había cometido. Pero después de todo era su rincón de amor y mentiras…


	8. Sospechas

Se acerca la racha final... espero que les esté gustando :D Merci Merci Merci una y otra vez por los follows y me gusta y toda la pesca :D :D

Espero que disfruten de este cap...

Au revoir!

8\. Sospechas:

Desde la supuesta muerte de su primo, su vida se había convertido en un remolino de días, sin importancia y constancia de como pasaba el tiempo. Sabía por los demás o por el tiempo en que época del año se encontraban, pero aún así para ella no era importante. La vida seguía aunque él no estuviera, y precisamente por ese pensamiento terminó casada con Gaara, un hombre que constantemente era consciente del tiempo, y aún así con ese cambio, tampoco había sido muy considerada con ello… pero en ese preciso momento de su vida, tenía un recordatorio del que tiempo iba pasando, con lentitud y de forma tortuosa.

\- Al parecer el embarazo está marchando bien, Mi señora.- habló el médico real, mientras le bajaba el camisón interior y la cubría con la sábanas.- La criatura está fuerte y su estado de salud no podría ser mejor.- dibujó una sonrisa tranquila. Ella rio para sus adentros. Sabía que Lee no le gustaba mucho asistir a los partos, pero era el único que Gaara le tenía el suficiente respeto para dejar a su esposa y reina sola y abierta de piernas para él.

\- Gracias Lee…- suspiró con tranquilidad- espero que pronto salga, es difícil moverse con esta barriga.

\- Pronto mi señora, saldrá muy pronto.

Tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento, cogió sus cosas y salió disparado de la habitación. Hinata se quedó un rato acostada, con la mano sobre el abultado vientre y sintiendo los movimientos de la criatura. Solía hablarle al bebé a escondidas y le comentaba sus encuentros furtivos con su padre, de como el Rey la alababa cada día por levantarse y caminar con normalidad con lo grande que estaba. Otras veces tan sólo le cantaba y las que quedaban, tan sólo hacía eso: poner la mano y dejar que esa conexión fuera por los dos.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?- la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando al Rey, con aspecto preocupado y ojeroso.- Ayer por la noche llorabas en sueños… ¿ha dicho algo?- caminó hasta sentarse al lado suyo, le sujetó la mano y le miró con profundidad.

\- Todo bien, querido… la criatura nacerá bien.

Hacía meses atrás había decidido dejar de pensar sobre los orígenes de su hijo, después de todo tenía la extraña sensación que su marido sospechaba algo. No sabía como, pero sentía que los ojos claros de él la miraban de forma diferente, aunque cuando yacían en la cama y se convertían en uno, ese pensamiento enseguida se evaporaba. Una de las desgracias del embarazo, era que siempre estaba dispuesta para sacarse la ropa y dejarse llevar por el deseo. Y tanto su marido como su amante eran conscientes de ese mero detalle. Quizás el Pierrot disfrutaba más de ese estado de lujuria permanente que el Rey, pero aún así ninguno le hacía el feo, cuando se desataba el lazo del vestido y dejaba caer la pesada ropa al suelo.

En cierto modo sabía que se estaba comportando como una cortesana; acostándose con dos hombres simultáneamente. Disfrutando del placer y la felicidad a costa de la de otro, y si fuera un hombre cualquiera habría un pase, pero no era un cualquiera.

\- Estoy pensando hablar con todos los criados del castillo…- comentó mientras le acariciaba la barriga.

\- ¿Por qué?- murmuro algo ida, disfrutando de la caricia que no tenía dobles intenciones.

\- Simplemente quiero conocer a mi gente.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba demasiado concentrada en las caricias, habría notado la expresión de su rostro, como observaba a las criadas que pululaban por la habitación intentando camuflarse con el mobiliario. Y si no hubiera sido porque no era consciente de lo muy caliente que estaba y de las rutinas sexuales que había cogido, se habría dado cuenta que hacía más de unas semanas que no practicaba sexo con su marido.

No fue hasta que comenzó a ver a criadas farfullando cosas, hasta que la población masculina del palacio descendió y que el Pierrot casi no aparecía, que se dio cuenta que su querido rey estaba buscando los candidatos del adulterio de su mujer.

\- Pronto me hablará a mi…- dijo una noche entre sábanas, sudor y pequeños besos.- Sabes que no puedo mentirle al rey.

\- Lo sé…- susurró mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo y sudoroso de Sasuke.- Pero… podrías omitir información.

\- ¿Omitir información?- ríe nerviosa- Mi vida, sabes que haría lo posible para estar contigo – le levanta la barbilla con un dedo, y le mira a los ojos- pero tengo que cuidar a mi familia.

En ese instante Hinata comprendió que había actuado de forma egoísta, que había sido mala persona y que lo correcto en ese momento era hacer precisamente lo que no quería. Se mordió el labio y luego posó sus labios sobre los de él. Fue un beso largo, calmado e inmóvil. No hubo respuesta por parte de él, aunque tampoco esperaba una respuesta.

\- No tendrás que hablar con él…- dijo antes de levantarse, coger su ropa interior y vestirse.

\- ¿Qué?¿Cómo que no tendré que hablar con él?

Le dedico una tierna y triste sonrisa antes de salir de su pequeña torre escondida. De camino a la parte central del castillo ordenó a las criadas que vaciaran la torre y que la habilitaran para un cuarto de coser o de cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Sin dejar de caminar comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra hasta llegar a la sala central, dónde se encontraba su Rey, mirando unos papeles y hablando con el consejero.

Cerró los puños y caminó con la cabeza alta y pasos seguros. Con dificultad subió los peldaños y se sentó al lado del rey…

\- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó él dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Más que bien- mintió.

\- Eso es bueno. – le sujetó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

En ese instante supo que Gaara había sabido durante todo el tiempo quien había sido, quién le había robado el corazón de su reina y quién era el padre de su criatura, y aún así seguía en el castillo… su decisión tenía que ser la correcta, aunque ello suponía arrancarse una parte muy grande de su corazón y su alma.


	9. Adiós

Como mucho le queda capítulos, aunque realmente no estoy del todo segura... ¿una ayudita? Estoy abierta a sugerencias JEJE.

Espero que les esté gustando. Una vez más merci merci merci por los follows, reviews y me gusta. :D

8\. Adiós:

Todos los hombres de la corte estaban esperando detrás de la puerta, mientras las criadas salían y entraban de la habitación. De vez en cuando se oía algún comentario de una de ellas, otras los alaridos de dolor de Hinata y de vez en cuando, alguna gemido por parte de las criadas.

La Reina había comenzado a tener contracciones a media noche, todo el palacio se había visto obligado a levantarse por el Rey, que tocaba todas las habitaciones una tras otra, sin importarle molestar alguna visita sexual de sus trabajadores. Así en poco tiempo, más de la mitad del palacio estaba en el pasillo de la habitación real. Muchos de ellos aún llevaban sus ropas de dormir, incluso el mismo Rey había salido tan sólo con los pantalones blancos del pijama. Nadie hacía ningún comentario sobre aquello, puesto que el gobernante parecía bastante preocupado por su mujer y cualquier comentario ácido, podría costarle la cabeza, aunque realmente dudaran. Gaara no era sanguinario, aunque tenía motivos suficientes para serlo. En los últimos meses del embarazo de su mujer, más de un criado había soltado que su Reina tenía una relación con un miembro del palacio, otras veces la encontraba a ella suspirando mirando a otro lugar, y en lo que llevaban de mes no habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Sabía que su mujer tenía el corazón en otra parte, conocía cada pequeña reacción de su mujer y precisamente por eso, había decidido no cortarle la cabeza al desgraciado que le había roto el corazón.

Paso la mirada por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del Pierrot, al igual que él, lucia muy nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro y rezando a Dios para que la criatura naciera sana y salva. Durante un minuto los dos se miraron, sabiendo de la existencia de la relación del otro y aun así, dándole fuerza al otro…

El sol estaba comenzando a salir cuando se oyó un llanto al otro lado de la puerta. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y cerraron los puños esperando noticias. Así como estaban, al menos sabían que el sucesor a la corona estaba bien, ya que lloraba con fuerza y parecía bastante sano. Las puertas se abrieron y una de las criadas salió con aspecto pálido, sudando pero al ver a su rey dibujo una sonrisa tranquila.

Aunque la costumbre decía que todos debían saludar al heredero, Gaara les mandó a todos a la cama y entró en la habitación. Hinata estaba tendida en la cama, con la frente llena de sudor y sosteniendo en brazos a una preciosa niña de cabellos azulados y ojos tan oscuros como la noche. En cierto modo, se alegró de que la criatura se pareciera más a la madre que al padre. Si la niña se hubiera parecido a Sasuke podría haber tenido un problema, pero ese no era el caso.

En silencio se acercó a la cama, se sentó a su lado y buscó a tientas la mano de su esposa, que al sentirla se cerró en ella dando fuerzas.

\- Gracias…- dijo con voz débil.- Muchas gracias…- unas lágrimas le salieron de los ojos, enrojeciendo las mejillas. En otras circunstancias esas lágrimas podían haber sido fácil, pero lo que llevaba de tiempo casado con esa mujer, sabía que ella no lloraba en vano.

\- No me las des… tan sólo limítate a cuidar a Haru. ¿De acuerdo?- sonrío y cogió en brazos a la niña.- Hola… soy papá.

Hinata se quedó mirando a su marido, con el corazón encogido y disfrutando con cierta tranquilidad, que aquel hombre tuviera un corazón tan grande para perdonar. Les dedicó una cansada sonrisa y sabiendo, que la pequeña Haru estaba en buenas manos se dejó caer en un cansado e inquieto sueño.

 _Tengo las manos sudadas, estoy nerviosa y asustada. No sé qué pasará, no sé como se lo tomara Gaara y mucho menos Sasuke, pero tengo que hacerlo. Me toco la barriga grande y la acaricio._

 _Entro a la zona de los criados, busco en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta con el pomo rojo. Sonrió ante la divertida idea que había tenido Sasuke para que pudiera llegar a su habitación en el pasado. Se me encoge el corazón en el pecho al saber que es la última vez que voy a entrar a esa habitación y que veré esos ojos oscuros y plenamente felices gracias a mí._

\- _Hinata, no te esperaba. – dice dejando el libro en la mesa y abriendo los brazos para recibirme en un tierno abrazo._

\- _No pensaba venir… - a pesar de que muero por su amor, mantengo las distancias.- pero… tengo algo que decirte._

\- _¿Decirme?¿Qué tienes que decirme?- quiere saber mirándome con sorpresa._

 _Cierro los puños alrededor de mi cuerpo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Sé que le dolerá lo que le diré, también que no se lo creerá, pero aún así tengo que hacerlo._

\- _Un amigo de Jiraiya necesita un mozo de cuadra en su casa… le he hablado de ti y quiere que vayas a vivir con él cuanto antes. – sus ojos se abrieron y la sonrisa tranquila desapareció._

\- _¿Por qué debería irme? Estoy bien aquí y el Rey no sabe… lo nuestro._

\- _No es una petición, te lo estoy diciendo como tu Reina…- frunzo el ceño y levanto la barbilla para ponerme en mi posición superior._

\- _¿Quieres que me vaya?_

 _Los dos sabemos cuál es la respuesta, pero no puedo decirla. Asiento controlando las lágrimas, me dirijo a la puerta para salir antes de comenzar a llorar, cuando siento que su mano se cierra en mi muñeca y tira de mí._

\- _Mi hijo…_

\- _No lo es, es el heredero de la corona._

 _Sin más me suelto de su agarre y huyo de la habitación. Corro lo máximo que puedo hasta llegar a mi torre, está muy cambiada, pero aún así sigue teniendo esa mezcla de soledad y reconforte. Me dejo caer en una butaca y comienzo a llorar. Esa era la última vez que lloro por Sasuke, tiene que ser la última._

Abrió los ojos agitada por el sueño, aunque más que sueño era el recuerdo de lo que había pasado semanas atrás. Se lleva las manos a la cara y oculta su rostro contraído por el dolor. Desde aquel día no lo había vuelto a ver, así era lo mejor…

Estaba dispuesta a volver a dormir cuando oye una voz familiar no muy lejos del pasillo. Obviando las órdenes del médico se levantó de la cama, corrió hasta la puerta y siguió la voz hasta encontrarse a Sasuke, hablando con Gaara y con todas sus pertenencias a su lado…

\- ¡Sasuke! – se le escapó.

El nombrado la miró, le dedico una sonrisa triste y se alejó. El Rey que contemplaba la situación se aproximó a ella y le sujetó la mano. No era para impedir que se moviera, tampoco era un ruego… simplemente le estaba apoyando.

Su marido le apoyaba para que se despidiera de su amante. Comenzó a llorar y dejó que la figura se fuera alejando de ella. Las lágrimas grandes y calientes le caían por las mejillas. No supo lo mal que se sentía, hasta que sintió un líquido denso y caliente que se le deslizaba por las piernas. La mirada se le fue borrando, cerró los ojos una vez para aclararse la vista y luchando contra el sopor susurró…

\- Adiós.

Adiós. Fue lo único que logró decir antes de caer desmayada, sobre su sangre y los brazos fuertes de su marido…


	10. Suyos

Espero que les esté gustando. Una vez más merci merci merci por los follows, reviews y me gusta. :D

9\. Suyos:

Una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo hacía que una niña chillara de jubilo entre los brazos de su madre. Ella tan sólo reía mientras intentaba que la pequeña no cayera al suelo. Espero a que estuviera más tranquila y la dejó en el suelo del jardín. En el momento que la niña toco el suelo comenzó a gatear intentando atrapar todos los pétalos que pudiera. Entre risas y comentarios incomprensibles, la Reina contempló a su hija. A la heredera del trono: Haru Sobaku Hyuga. Desde el momento de su nacimiento había dado más que felicidad, además que ello trajo una ola de calma a la aldea. Aunque el Rey y la Reina siempre tenían asuntos que atender, jamás se perdían los momentos más importante de la pequeña: el baño, la comida o la siesta. Eran una familia ejemplar, aunque entre los cónyuges se erguía una pared tan grande que era imposible ignorar…

\- Pa…pá…- la niña estiró los brazos cuando vio una figura atrás de su madre.

\- ¡Oh! Gaara… pensaba que estabas ocupado.- se excusó ella mientras le invitaba a sentarse en el césped.

\- Lo estaba…- cayó durante un segundo, miró a la niña y luego a la madre. Cerró los puños y le sujetó de la mano.- Hay una pastelería que me gustaría que fueras… ¿Podrías ir a buscar algo para merendar?

Aquella petición podía sonar rara, pero entre ellos era lo más íntimo que tenía. Desde el nacimiento de la niña, compartían habitaciones separadas, no tenían relaciones sexuales y mucho menos se abrían a sus sentimientos. Hinata había asumido que su marido jamás la perdonaría, pero a medida que pasaban los meses el seguía mostrándose amable, cortés y sobre todo, era un gran padre para su hija. Niña que biológicamente no era suya. Su padre biológico, se encontraba muy lejos de la aldea de la Arena, mientras que su familia aún trabajaba para la corona. Algo que agradecía abiertamente cada día. Aunque entre palacio corría el rumor de su romance pasado, nadie se atrevía a pronunciarlo en voz alta. Cosa normal, puesto que el rey tenía visitas nocturnas a sus aposentos y ella, tan sólo tenía la compañía de su hija. Y no le dolía, por lo menos su matrimonio parecía seguir y mínimamente Gaara mantenía su respeto. Después de todo, había comenzado sin amor…

Aunque había pedido ir sola, dos guardias la custodiaban a cada lado. Llevaba a la niña en brazos, y la ama una bolsa para llevar el encargo del rey. No le había costado salir del palacio, y debido a la paz establecida la Reina podía salir a pasear sin verse acosada. El pueblo los amaba, y más a ella que gracias a su tristeza inicial, hacía que se organizaran bailes y fiestas, que aún después de su desliz se seguían haciendo.

Al llegar a la pastelería algo se le removió en el estómago. Buscó algo que le resultara familiar: un aroma, una imagen… algo, pero nada. Sin prestar más que atención a su sensación, cruzó el marco de la puerta y entró. El recinto era acogedor, olía a pan recién horneado ya canela. Saludó a una mujer que le hizo una reverencia y corrió hasta entrar a la habitación del personal. Minutos después salió un hombre de cabellos oscuros, piel blanca y una aroma inreconocible.

\- Alteza…- la voz de Sasuke sonó entre alegre y sorprendida.- ¿Qué deseáis?- logró decir cuando recuperó la compostura.

La mujer que había entrado, se ocultaba en la espalda de él, cogiéndole el brazo con cierto tono de posesión y no apartaba los ojos de ella. No supo si era por respeto a que fuera su reina o que sabía lo que había pasado entre él y ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven y miró a Sasuke, le entregó la nota con la mano libre y esperó a que él la sujetara. Ese intercambió hizo que sus dedos se rozaran y una carga eléctrica pasara entre los dos. Posiblemente ese momento habría durado más, pero la pequeña entre sus brazos comenzó a gimotear y moverse inquieta. Sorprendidos por la llamada de atención, ambos se fijaron en la criatura que con sus ojos oscuros miraba a su padre, como si algo en él hubiera hecho que lo reconociera. Aunque nunca se habían llegado a ver. La pequeña estiró los brazos e inmediatamente él la cogió.

Aquella imagen: El amor de su vida sujetando con adoración a su hija. Sólo aquello hacía que todo el dolor y la soledad valiera la pena. De golpe comprendió porque su marido había decidido que fuera ella en vez de las criadas. Sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo bueno con ella?¿Por qué?

Esa fugaz visita abrió la herida del pecho de Hinata. No había durado más de media hora, el momento que la mujer de Sasuke, como le comentó minutos después, le traía el pedido y pedía atenciones. Tan sólo había durado unos pocos minutos, pero los suficientes para que reviviera todo lo que había pasado con él, todo lo que sentía y sobre todo, lo mucho que le amaba. Gaara era un marido ejemplar, un hombre sabio, cuidadoso y simplemente perfecto. Pero esa perfección no estaba hecha para ella. Precisamente por eso, sabía que jamás lo podría hacer feliz, y aún sabiendo eso, simplemente no podía irse. Era la reina. Una excusa de paz entre la hoja y la arena. Si ella se iba, más de una desgracia podía ocurrir en aquel lugar dónde la habían aceptado y amado. Y no solamente por eso… estaba casada por la iglesia y no podían separarse o volverse a casar. Y no tenía intención de ninguna de esas dos cosas, a menos que el Rey muriera. Tembló ante aquella idea. Adoraba a Gaara, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba…

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- exigió saber, unos cuantos días después de haber ido a ver a Sasuke.- Pensé que querías que me olvidara de él…

\- Y eso es lo que quiero…- murmuró sin apartar la vista de unos documentos.- Si no veías que Sasuke ya ha hecho su vida sin ti… no podrías seguir adelante.

Y la conversación quedó ahí. Un consejero irrumpió en la estancia exigiendo la presencia del rey. Él con un asentimiento al hombre, se levantó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. El primero en meses…

\- Quiero que lo olvides… porque sé que no puedo competir con él.

Con ese comentario se quedó helada. Era cierto que no podía competir con Sasuke, pero en cierto modo él tampoco con Gaara.

\- Sabes que quiero hacerlo…- siseó avergonzada.

\- Lo sé…- volteó y le dedico una sonrisa triste.

La puerta se cerró tras él y cuando se vio sola en el estudio, supo que debía hacer algo. Debía volver a tener la confianza de Gaara, pero ¿Cómo? Miró alrededor y reparó en un pequeño cuadro: Los dos, el primer día que se presentaron ante el pueblo. Ninguno de los dos sonreía, pero la mano cálida y grande de él sujetaba la suya, como dándole fuerza y esperanza. Cerró las manos sobre su vestido y supo que siempre amaría a Sasuke, pero que siempre estaría con Gaara… después de todo él era su rey y ella su reina. Simplemente suyos.


	11. Bye

¡El final! Después de bastantes baches técnicos y de tiempo y ganas, llegó al final. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan dandole me gusta y esas cosas que os gusta a hacer a mis siguientes proyectos. :D MERCI MERCI por todo.

10\. Adiós:

La única solución para arreglar las cosas era esa. Aunque le costara, aunque le doliera y supiera que al hacerlo, se llevaría una parte de su alma… era la mejor opción. No sólo para su hija, sino también para el reino y para su fiel marido. No era ajena a las relaciones ilegítimas que tenía el rey, pero tampoco le había llegado a importar. Llevaban cuatro años casados. Tres de éstos donde no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuera su hija. Sabía que lo había abandonado, había abandonado todo para olvidar a Sasuke, para poder fingir tener una familia ideal para su reino y su hija. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y dentro de su alma, dentro de su corazón todo seguía igual. Debía acabar con eso, y eso debía ocurrir ya…

La ciudad dormía, incluso las luces de las calles estaban apagadas y ni los animales nocturnos se atrevían a decir nada. Enfundada y oculta entre las sombras caminó con cuidado. Sabía que si llegaba más tarde de lo planeado la gente sospecharía, por lo que no podía irse con remilgos. Hacía frío y caía la lluvia, pero debía ser todo ese día. Haría todo lo posible para recuperar su vida, su felicidad y la confianza de su marido.

No hizo falta que llamara a la puerta. Ésta estaba abierta, como otras tantas noches. Desde aquel encuentro hacía cuatro años atrás, no había podido dejar de visitar ese lugar. Caminar por las calles oscuras y huir a refugiarse en los brazos de aquel joven moreno. Era una adultera y siempre lo sería, siempre que fuera él quien le llevara a serlo. Sonrió con melancolía al encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su amante y con una sonrisa entre alegre y triste. Ambos sabían que ese día debía ser el final. Ella entró a la casa y se pegó a su pecho, mientras las manos de él danzaban por las cuerdas de su vestido y le desprendía ante él. Tan rápido como comenzó a tronar ella quedo desnuda, delante e indefensa ante los ojos hambrientos de Sasuke. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de temblar ante su roce? Río con amargura para sus adentros y gimió cuando comenzó a introducir cada pequeña parte de su miembro en ella.

Las relaciones sexuales con Sasuke siempre habían sido increíbles, de ensueño y sumamente agotadoras. Pero ese día, a pesar de haber tenido cientos de orgasmos no podía simplemente decirle que parara. Quería que se consumiera con ella. Quería que su vida acabara ahí mismo, así no tener que despedirse, así no tener que separarse para siempre. Un para siempre era muy doloroso. Quería ser egoísta y perderse otra vez en él, pero tenía una misión…

\- Esto debe acabarse…-habló él mientras le besaba en el hombro después de terminar dentro de ella.

\- Lo sé…- jadeó mientras se deslizaba por las sábanas y se sentaba para contemplar el cuerpo sudoroso y rojizo de él.

Ambos se quedaron desnudos, a cierta distancia del otro esperando a que fuera el otro que dijera la palabra que lo finalizara todo. Así estuvieron tanto rato que el reloj de la iglesia comenzó a resonar por toda la ciudad. A duras penas la reina se vistió y voló hasta el castillo, para su suerte aún la gente estaba demasiado dormida para reparar en ella o en cualquier cosa extraña.

Esas idas y venidas se repitieron una y otra vez. Los meses iban pasando y no parecía encontrar solución hasta que un día...

\- Bienvenidos…-saludó una voz tímida- altezas…-intentó hacer una reverencia, pero una enorme barriga le impedía hacerlo, por lo que bajó la cabeza apenada.- perdonen mi falta de educación pero…

\- ¿Querida ocurre algo?- Sasuke apareció y se quedó helado al ver el rostro sorprendido de Hinata y a el rey que sonreía con tranquilidad.

\- No te preocupes querida, los embarazos son complicados…

Le animó el soberano mientras con palabras calmadas le pedía que le enseñara unos dulces. Así Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron solos, observándose en silencio y con un aire incómodo que cargaba el ambiente…

\- Enhorabuena…-logró decir ella.

\- Gracias…

El silencio se prolongó hasta pasar unos cuantos minutos cuando el rey y la dependiente embarazada se reunieron con ellos. La chica sonrió con timidez a Sasuke y se abrazó a su brazo, mientras Gaara le ofrecía la mano a su esposa…

Hinata se quedó contemplando la escena, con el corazón encogido y sin saber muy bien que elegir. Lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Ser feliz o ser aún más feliz.

Volvió a mirar a la barriga de la joven, las mejillas sonrosadas de Sasuke y luego la gran y cálida mano que el rey le ofrecía…

Sonrió y dio un paso para sujetarle la mano. No era una elección del todo correcta, pero tampoco incorrecta. Era la opción incorrectamente correcta…

\- Adiós…

Logró escuchar cuando cruzó la puerta de la pastelería junto al rey, sus guardias y su maravilloso y largo reinado.


End file.
